


FDR/Dragon！Tuck

by saltcake



Series: 非人类！AU [2]
Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tuck, Dragon Tuck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: “我是条龙，伙计，” Tuck死死地扯住他的袖口，咧嘴露出他的犬牙，“喜欢这些东西是我的天性，就像你老是对那些辣妹流口水一样。”“这才不一样——” FDR试图辩解。





	FDR/Dragon！Tuck

**Author's Note:**

> FDR/Dragon！Tuck  
> 是个傻白甜的爱情故事！

00

“FDR, ”他叫道，伸手去拽男人的袖子，“我想要那个——”

“该死，Tuck，你已经有满满一盒的项链了！” FDR难以置信地瞪了他一眼，Tuck兴奋地瞧着那家首饰店的橱窗，他的脖子上还挂着个银色的十字架，他回过头，笑容甜得发腻，“不，不行，”FDR拒绝道，“你这样太骚包了，别人会以为你是个gay——”

“我是条龙，伙计，” Tuck死死地扯住他的袖口，咧嘴露出他的犬牙，“喜欢这些东西是我的天性，就像你老是对那些辣妹流口水一样。”

“这才不一样——” FDR试图辩解。

“拜托，我的薪水本来就是都打在你的卡上，一条项链而已，兄弟，我又没要你给我买手表——” 

“你的房租费和水电费也是从我卡里扣的，记得吗？” FDR挣扎道，他试图把袖子从Tuck手里拯救出来，Tuck咕噜了一声。

“求你了，” 他抬起眼，眼角耷拉着，“最后一次。”

于是FDR又被他的龙给骗了。

01  
Tuck很喜欢那些亮晶晶的东西。

他年纪不是很大，签过协议，在身上纹了符咒，就跑去了CIA。他带着一身龙的脾性，酷爱收集各种金银制品，情绪激动时眼角会泛出细密的鳞片。上头把他指派给了FDR，因为那个心高气傲的家伙拒绝跟任何人搭档。

“任何人，”FDR拧着眉，他叫道，“当我说‘任何人'的时候，这就意味着我更不可能和一条龙——还是一条穿着花衬衫的龙，成为什么搭档！”

“如果你不喜欢的话，”Tuck侧头看他，他咬着下唇，“我可以换一件，我还有一件黑的和一件……”

“你脖子上戴的什么？”FDR打断道，他难以置信地皱起眉，“你居然戴项链？还是三条？”

“这个家伙有什么毛病！”他朝他的上司大叫，Tuck敛着眉，有些无措地看着暴躁的FDR，“他到底是个娘炮还是个基佬，哈？”

“停下，FDR。”他们的女上司看起来要被他惹毛了，“这事就这么定了，如果你再多说一句话，你现在就可以回去收拾东西滚蛋了。”

“听明白了吗？”

“…明白得很。”FDR咬着牙，他点了点下巴，恶狠狠地瞪了Tuck一眼，头也不回的出了办公室。

Tuck抬了抬眉，他看了看女上司，又扭头看门外，然后回身敬了个不太标准的礼。

“嘿！嘿！FDR！”他小跑着去追他的新搭档，一把拉住男人的胳膊，但立刻就被对方拍开了，“喔、喔，”Tuck后退半步，抬手示意无害，“看来你真的一点都不喜欢我，哼？”

“事实上，”FDR拧着眉，“我谁都不喜欢，也不需要什么搭档。”

“但是你喜欢那些漂亮女人，”Tuck指出道，“我做过功课，而且你的业绩也不怎么样，你已经很难接到个人委托了——喔噢！”

他侧身躲开FDR的挥拳，眼角的细鳞一闪而过，“在这打架会被记处分的，伙计！我只是想跟我的新搭档搞好关系——”

“你是条龙！”FDR吼他，Tuck疑惑地哼哼，“你是有种族歧视吗？”

“我是条好龙，”他拉开自己的领口，露出锁骨处的黑色纹身，“我签了协议，也有符文——你瞧！”他接着撩开衬衣下摆，“这里也有！”

“停、停下。”FDR整张脸都皱了起来，已经有路过的特工向他们投来异样的眼光，他抹了把脸，Tuck挑眉，FDR的肩膀垮了下来，“别再这样做了，”FDR头疼地警告道，“别再这样做。”

“？”Tuck歪了歪头。

“衣服，”FDR说，“你的衣服，穿好它，不要再这样随便…”他抿了抿嘴，“就是，穿好它。”

“还有你的项链，只能戴一条，知道吗？”他嫌弃地比划了一下，“正常人只会戴一条。”

“好的，”Tuck整理好他的衣服，跟他比了一个“OK”的手势，“好的。”

02

上头把他们两个拉郎到一起做了搭档，结局就是FDR成功从个人业绩倒数变成了组合业绩最烂。

他们被拎到一起挨训，FDR脸色难看得要命。Tuck两手交握在一起，他小心地看了眼他的搭档，又抬眼偷瞄他们的领导，他晃了晃腿，咳了一声，“我可以解释——”

“闭嘴，Tuck。”女上司瞪了他一眼。

“好的，”Tuck立刻低下头，“我闭嘴。”

那条龙长了张漂亮脸蛋儿，还总是一脸人畜无害，十分乖巧的样子，所以他只要抿起嘴，耷拉着眼角流露出那么一点点委屈巴拉的神情，他们的好领导就会把怒气重新转移回FDR的身上，好像她的优秀龙类新人会在战场上被亮闪闪的子弹壳或者其他什么亮晶晶的小东西夺去注意力全是他的错一样！

FDR面对着电梯门，Tuck站在他的身后，不停地偷偷抬眼看他，又很快的低下头，他穿着一件黑色的衬衣，脖子上戴了一条细细的银链子。

“呃…”他有些局促地抓了抓耳后，试探着开口道，“我很抱歉，Franklin……”

FDR不想理他。他的人生深陷低谷，不需要一条娘兮兮的英国龙再来给他添把火了。

“我以后会注意的…”他咬了咬下唇，结结巴巴地跟他的人类搭档道歉，“我有时候控制不了……那些亮晶晶的小东西，我真的，呃，很喜欢它们，——我不会再捡子弹壳了，也不会拆自己的弹匣……”

电梯还在下降，FDR挪了下重心。

“你能不能…就……”Tuck通过电梯的镜面注视着他，“试着接受我一下？”

“——就算你真的很不喜欢我，”Tuck的肩膀塌下来，他呼出一口气，扯起嘴角，“出任务的时候我们还是可以配合一下的，对吧？”

电梯门开了，FDR径直走了出去。

Tuck抹了把脸，发出一声懊恼的呻吟。

他独自回到自己的位置，望着对面空荡荡的办公桌。Tuck把脚抬到桌面上，两腿交叠在一起，他抓过那份写着FDR大名的评测报告，扫了两眼，然后把那几张纸揉成一团，投进了垃圾桶。

03

FDR打开门，看到门外的Tuck时愣了一下。

“你好，”Tuck伸手抓住他的手，十分自然地握了握，“我是Tuck，幸会。”

“搞什么？”FDR皱起眉，把手从Tuck的爪子里抽回去，“你来我家干嘛？”

“我被房东撵出来了，”Tuck扬了扬手里的提箱，“因为我的薪水发不下来，你知道，我跟你搭档后任务就没圆满完成过，还有一些乱七八糟的赔偿——”

“我没地方可去了，FDR，”他耸了下肩，咬着下唇，抬起来看他，“我只能来找你( I just have you)。”

“……你在责怪我吗？”FDR拧着眉道。

“你情商真的低得可以。”Tuck皱着鼻子小声嘀咕。

“什么？”FDR挡在门口，他比Tuck要高，但是只穿了件浴袍，看起来并没有太多威胁性。Tuck直接从他身旁挤了进去，他看着FDR的豪华大屋，愉悦地吹了声口哨。

“哇，游泳池，”他仰着头，赞叹道，“真酷啊，哥们！”

“你这算私闯民宅——”FDR抓了抓头发，Tuck直接坐在了沙发上，他试了试柔软度，然后满意地倚在上面，他从矮桌上端起一杯酒，凑到鼻下嗅了嗅，又放了回去。

“别这样，伙计，”Tuck朝他挤挤眼睛，腻乎乎地笑起来，他又扯开自己的领子，“我身上有你名，搭档，官方认证。”

FDR一副见了鬼的表情看着他。

“我能用用你的浴室吗？”Tuck问道，他歪了歪头。

Tuck在浴室待了快一个小时，FDR在他进去二十分钟后就开始绕着客厅溜圈。

他不知道这条龙到底在打什么鬼主意，他只觉得他洗这个澡的时间有点太长了。FDR中途敲了一次门，没人应话，但是能听到水声。一个小时整后，FDR喊了Tuck两声，上手拧门把手，门没锁，他打开门后，浓郁的水蒸气扑了满脸。

“你他妈——”FDR半眯起眼，Tuck听到动静，从淋浴下抬起头，他拧上开关，抹了把脸，眼角泛着红色的鳞甲纹路，发梢挂着水珠，淌在他被蒸得有些发粉的皮肤上，“怎么了，伙计？”

“噢，”他抓了抓脖子，“我洗了很长时间是吧？”

“这有点太舒服了，”Tuck不好意思地笑了笑，“我们的触觉不如你们发达，这种感觉很奇妙……嘿，别这么看我，大部分龙都这样！”

FDR移开视线，他舔了舔下唇，“你请便，”他说，“请便。”

04

就像女孩们洗完澡后会窝在被子里相互敞开心扉谈天说地一样，Tuck擦着头发从浴室里出来时，FDR已经把桌面上的红酒换成了几瓶黑啤。

Tuck没换浴衣，他套着自己的浅色衬衫，敞着前襟，裤腰带松散地束着。他坐进沙发里，挠了挠自己的肚子，“我不喝酒。”Tuck抬起眼，毛巾搭在脖子上，半干的头发乱翘着。

“好吧，”FDR挑眉看他，带着点嘲弄的意味，“龙宝宝。”

“什么？”Tuck敛起眉。FDR起身走到冰柜旁，从深处扒拉出来一瓶酸奶，他扫了眼保质期，然后把玻璃瓶扔向沙发上那个像是被热水泡软了骨头的家伙。Tuck劈手接住了，他俩对视了一眼，FDR朝他扬了扬眉，Tuck抿着嘴笑了一下。

“Good job.”FDR回到自己的位置，他启了瓶啤酒，喝了两口，“地上的羊毛毯可是进口货。”

他抬了抬手指，问道：“你为什么要来这？”

Tuck拧开那瓶酸奶的盖子，他嗅了嗅瓶口，然后试探地伸出舌头舔了一点，“因为我的搭档不肯跟我好好合作，害得我没有工钱可拿，交不起房租，所以被我的房东扫地出门、无家可归——”他喝了一小口，表情有点惊奇。

“说点我不知道的，”FDR翘着腿，他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“你想我接受你，总得先把你的肚子露出来吧，Dragon？”

Tuck抬眼瞅他，他抿着嘴唇上的奶渍，“你还真是个‘性格恶劣、狂妄自大’的混蛋吭，Franklin？”他用龙类的语言嘀咕着抱怨。

FDR有些疑惑地偏了下头，他没听懂。

Tuck也没打算让他听明白这个，很少有人能理解龙类的话语，所以在他们用本族的语言嘀咕时，大部分人类都以为那是龙族没什么用的花哨尾缀。他身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，“龙类（Dragon），”他说，那些红色的细鳞从他的眼角烧起来，他的瞳孔周围浮现出碎金，然后在一瞬间，他的虹膜呈现出半透明的黄金色泽，“可都不是什么好脾气的家伙。”

FDR微抬起下巴，他开始觉得这条英国龙有点意思了。

“我们没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹，”Tuck说，“没有家人。大部分龙都是独居生活的，我们有群体，只是因为那块是宜居的栖息地。”

“我们之间基本没有交流，”他挠了挠下巴，“不像你们人类之间有这么多亲密的联系——亲情、友情、爱情…”

“那很美丽，”他赞叹道，“亮晶晶的，那种被你们称为‘感情’的东西——那是在我们那绝无仅有的存在。”

“我为其而来。”

“虽然不太顺利，”Tuck自如地切换回龙语，“你真是个难搞的混蛋，FDR，你知道的吧，你再这样下去咱俩早晚要从CIA拍屁股滚蛋了。”

“…你在骂我吗？”FDR迟疑地问道。

“没有，怎么会，”Tuck一脸无辜，“只是一些习惯性尾缀，‘嗷唔’之类的。”

玄关的门响了，他俩一起看过去。FDR突然意识到自己忘了点什么。

“去楼上的客房休息吧，伙计。”他喝掉酒瓶里最后的一点啤酒，简单收拾了一下桌子，起身走向门口，“我们明天再谈。”

“我能睡沙发吗？”Tuck问道，“这好软啊，我想睡在这里。”

“正常人不睡沙发，”FDR有些不耐烦，“就去楼上的客房，好吗，明天早上我会叫你。”

“好吧，好吧，你是老大。”Tuck抬了抬手，示意妥协，“我会自己起的，谢谢你。”

FDR把门打开了，Tuck没急着走，他好奇地向那边张望，他的听觉要比常人灵敏，是个女人，应该是FDR喜欢的漂亮女人，Tuck猜。

他们交谈的声音很低，还伴随着一些暧昧的声响，那个男人刚才跟自己说话时声音可没这么喑哑，Tuck挠了挠脖子。他刚拎起自己的手提箱，大门就又关上了，FDR一个人走进来，看见他还待在这。

“你是想——”FDR拧着眉，他捏了捏鼻梁骨，“如果你真想睡在这，半夜滚下来请不要叫，好吗？”

“那个…女人呢？”Tuck问，“你不是喜欢她吗？为什么不让她进来？”

“闭上嘴，和睡你的觉。”FDR说，“如果你还想跟我搞好搭档关系的话，明白吗？”

“好的，”Tuck放下东西翻身躺回沙发上，两手交握搭在腹部，“晚安，Franklin.”

FDR嗤笑一声，摇摇头，认命的去给他找了床被。

05

FDR收留了Tuck，就像从路边的废旧纸箱里捡了一条小狗。其实他不喜欢狗的，FDR是个自私自利的家伙，很难有什么能从他的心脏里挤出那么一丁点儿的位置。但鉴于Tuck每天都会早起把他睡过的沙发铺得整整齐齐，还给他打扫家务，除了他做饭像英国佬一样难吃之外，FDR觉得他这个搭档也还算不赖。

FDR问他是不是在军队待过，Tuck一脸诧异，“我以为你好歹会看一眼我的简历？”他说着，又开始脱自己的上衣，他向FDR展示自己身上那些奇奇怪怪的纹身。政府对他们这些异族份子警惕得很，尤其是危险的龙类，他的身上带着好几条限制性符文，几乎快把他在人类世界的历程全都刻在上面了。

FDR不知道自己是不是该流露出一些同情和关怀(如果他真的有那种东西的话)，但Tuck看起来很开心，他就像军人介绍着自己亮闪闪的功勋章，乐呵呵地傻笑着。他很爱笑，他不应该做一个特工，FDR想，他更适合幼儿园的保育员。

他有时半夜醒了会去客厅喝水，然后在那坐到天明，FDR还是没办法从那片血糊糊的童年阴影中彻底走出来。Tuck就睡在沙发上，面朝里，蜷缩成一团，被子搭在肩上，随着呼吸微微起伏。

“你为什么要看我睡觉？”

Tuck半睡半醒、哼哼唧唧地突然出声，FDR眨了眨眼，他有点被吓到，“没有，”他清了清嗓子，“这是我家客厅，我来这坐着喝点水。”

“可现在是半夜。”Tuck翻身坐起来，怀里抱着被子，他挠了挠头，发出一串含糊的咕噜声，“你为什么不回去睡觉？”

“你为什么不接着睡呢？”FDR反问。Tuck小声地，用龙类的语言嘀咕了一句。他裹着被子从沙发上下来，赤着脚踩在羊毛毯上，走到FDR的旁边，让他往另一边挪挪，然后Tuck紧挨着他坐下，蜷起身子，倚在了FDR的肩膀上。

06

“好了，这次是你的地盘了。”FDR抬眉看向他。

他们有了新任务。同居确实有助于增进感情，Tuck已经基本可以和FDR并排着走了。

“不，才不是，”Tuck整理着他的大衣，毛呢的领子磨得他后颈不太舒服，“我是条好龙，”他说，“我从不去那种地方。”

FDR耸了下肩，Tuck总是保持着一些呆板又奇怪的执念，“当然，你当然是了。”Tuck弄好他的衣服，抬起眼来看向他，FDR朝他点点头，“你要走前面吗？”他问。

之前出任务时一直是FDR走在前面，那时他想的更多的可能还是怎么甩掉Tuck这个小个子。现在他愿意合作了，但他们之中还是需要一个主导者，FDR尊重他搭档的意见。

“您先请（After you）。”Tuck垂下眼，微微欠身。

情报给的地点是家夜店，就大门来看跟人类的没多少区别，FDR吹了声口哨，“你们龙也就这样呗。”

“…我是条好龙。”Tuck只是又强调了一遍。

门口的保镖是个黑头发的女性，Tuck皱了下鼻子，是龙类。她的脖子上有一圈咒印，但是FDR已经凑了过去。局里的人都知道这个花花公子对漂亮女人殷勤得要命，而且遇到异性时警惕性呈滑坡式下降，他们前几次的任务几乎有一半都栽在女人身上，因为FDR这个混蛋专注于调情，而可怜的Tuck孤立无援、疲于奔命。

他们已经对上眼了，FDR又换上他那种骚包的、低沉的声音。

“你还真是积习难改啊，伙计。”Tuck咕哝道。

FDR离那条龙太近了。Tuck听到了那种危险的嘶嘶声，那条龙露出了她的獠牙，而人类永远对潜在的威胁视而不见。

“退后，小姐。”Tuck上前，伸手挡在他们之间，他的虹膜又呈现出那种浅金色，他颔首敛眉，视线压在对方的咽喉上，“他是我的搭档(partner)。”

那个女人看了他一眼，收回手，那种嘶嘶声消失了，Tuck听到了一声龙类的哼笑，“请进。”她说。

“我猜你永远都抵挡不了女人，是不是？”Tuck走在了前面，他身上的咒文开始发烫，龙类具有很强的领土意识，他觉得奇怪，这里混杂着好几种不同的示警气息，怎么看都不像个藏东西的好地方，他的意思是，谁会把东西藏进别人家的地界？

“我那天可是把你留下了，不是吗？”FDR反问。

Tuck笑起来，“这听起来像在调情。”他用龙类的语言说道，FDR递给他一个探询的眼神，“我说这不太像会藏什么机密文件的地方。”Tuck收敛起笑意，“这里……人员杂乱，龙类可不是什么喜欢热闹的家伙，这并不会让我们感到安全。”

“可能是你太安静了，”FDR开玩笑道，“就是那种永远不会去参加派对的无趣家伙。”

Tuck没接话，他警惕地打量着四周，走廊只在吊顶上亮着昏黄的灯，这里的黑暗代表危险，龙的眼底绽开了细小的碎金。

“放轻松，伙计，”FDR安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们的工作就是接受任务、执行任务和解决任务中出现的各种麻烦。”

“我们是一边的了，”他说，“我们能搞定这个。找东西，解决麻烦，然后走人。”

Tuck抿着嘴笑了一下，不置可否。

走廊尽头是一扇大门，一侧有通向上层的阶梯。他们在门口停住了，FDR侧头看向Tuck，问道：“一起还是分头？”

“分头走吧，”Tuck说，他脱下自己的大衣，递给FDR，“你披一下，别的龙类一般就不会找你麻烦。”

“这有点小。”FDR接过他的大衣，忍不住嘀咕。

“不行你就系在腰上。”Tuck有点不高兴，他盯着FDR看了一会儿，然后突然伸手扣住他的肩膀，凑上去在他的脖子上啃了一口。FDR疼得嗷了一声，Tuck松开嘴，后退两步，“这样也行。”

他抬手蹭了下嘴角，顺便挽起他的衬衣袖子，“回见，兄弟。”

07

“二楼是棋牌室。”FDR的声音从耳机的另一头传来，有些失真。

“很高兴你终于出声了，兄弟，”Tuck挠了下耳后，这里很吵，他控制着自己的音量，“谢谢你让我知道组织发的耳麦真的不是摆设。”

Tuck躲过一个想要贴到他身上的兔耳娘，那是个异族，瞳仁还是针状的。他真的不能理解为什么会有龙类愿意来这种鬼地方，各种各样的示警气息混杂在一起，激得他的背鳞都要竖起来。

他的后腰别着枪，Tuck小心地避开跟别人的肢体接触，特别是那些见鬼的直冲他屁股来的手。一个蛇类顺着钢管转下来，吐着信子，探身到Tuck的面前，Tuck转过头时没防备，下意识后退了两步，周围的家伙发出嘲弄的嘶笑声。

所以，这到底是什么鬼地方？Tuck感到焦虑，戒备地露出他的獠牙。这里人员混杂，龙类本性谨慎孤僻，绝对不会选择这种地方筑巢，存贮对自己而言十分重要的东西。“你对那个线人有多大把握？”Tuck问道，FDR那边传来一阵杂音，接着是刺耳的嗡鸣声，Tuck猛地把耳机扯下来，信号被干扰了，他拧着眉揉了揉耳朵，或者FDR那个混蛋又下线了，他之前也不是没这么干过，但是这次不应该啊。

他在吧台要了一瓶黑啤，Tuck不喝酒，但是柠檬水未免太奇怪。他跟FDR失去联系了，Tuck用手指敲着桌面，好极了，一如既往，他还是得孤立无援……

Tuck突然挺直身子，龙对同类的特殊直觉让他察觉到了一股不一样的气息。他抬眼望过去，对上一双赤金的龙瞳。

“我觉得这不太对劲，伙计，”FDR从那个大长腿的女侍应手里拿了一叠筹码，冲她点头示意了一下，“这里好像确实没什么东西。”

他找了一张牌桌，FDR长期混迹夜场，本来他只是去猎艳，后来为了泡妞也学了点牌技。他的对面是一个金发妞，FDR摸了摸下巴，朝她眨了下眼。

Tuck给他打的戳确实管点用，大部分异族对他敬而远之，但对于有些雌性而言，俘获有主的家伙更能满足她们的虚荣心和胜负欲。他的好搭档当然不是为了帮他泡妞才给他标记的，但是，物尽其用，鬼知道那份该死的文件藏在什么地方。FDR意识到自己的老毛病又犯了，他的手指摆弄着筹码，抛掷，然后落地。

他把那个异族带到走廊里，女人的眼睛透着诡异的荧绿，指尖划过他的脸侧，落到Tuck留给他的咬痕上。Tuck的眼睛在黑暗里则会呈现一种暖金色，限制令叠加把他的血统纯度压得很低，但仍足以带给这位龙类小姐一些威压，她勾着FDR的脖子，等着他主动亲吻，那阵刺耳的嗡鸣声就在这时扎进他的鼓膜，FDR猛地推开她，将耳麦抠出来。

这可怪了，FDR想，他一直以为只有他才会切断他们两人之间的频道。

Tuck对每次任务都认真得很，虽然FDR经常变现得像个混蛋，那个家伙就抿着嘴委屈又无奈地抬眼看他，然后对着电脑噼里啪啦地敲报告。他们是搭档，FDR意识到，情况有变，他不能再继续做个混蛋了。

嘿。

他的视线落在那个女人丰满的胸口上，那里纹着一条黑色的两翼巨龙。FDR皱起眉。

如果那个家伙把东西藏在了自己身上呢？

……而且疲于奔命。

Tuck的后背撞在吧台上，他闷哼一声，后背的鳞甲为了保护脊柱显现出来，又因为符文的灼烧很快褪去。他的枪脱手了，虽然子弹对那条未受限制的黑龙也没多大作用，那是一条“偷渡客”，身上只有被束缚在人类身体里的咒令，谁知道它是怎么做到的，这就是专注于做一条好龙的局限性，你永远不了解那些坏家伙到底哪来这么多外门邪道。

他从地上爬起来，喉咙里发出低沉的嘶吼。黑龙都是欺软怕硬的货色，它意识到这条年轻的雄性红龙被严苛的条律压制着，威胁性极低后，就立即变更了自己想要逃跑的计划，他弹动舌头，发出准备捕食的声响。

Tuck向他冲过去，那条黑龙的人形比他大了不止两倍，他借力弹跳，用臂肘去箍住对方的脖子，反身伏在他的后背。他玩枪更多，近身搏击也不差，Tuck勾手去击黑龙的后颈，这是所有龙类化人后的致命弱点。他们身量悬殊，黑龙咆哮着把他甩下来，他砸在一堆桌椅上，Tuck护住自己的头部，很难讲是这些擦伤更疼还是那些符文快要烧烂他的皮肤。

他喘息因为疼痛变得断断续续，Tuck强迫自己把呻吟咽回肚子里，他撑着桌子站起来，红色的鳞甲和血痕遍布在他的小臂上，这里的异族和人类尖叫欢呼，他们都是疯子，甚至自发地为两条厮打的龙类围出一圈斗笼。

沼泽里来的虫子！他用龙语咒骂，抄起椅子巷那个黑色的大块头砸过去，他把他撞倒在地，勾拳猛击黑龙的头部，这些偷渡者的血里结着龙类的毒，他的指节爆出鳞甲，Tuck呲牙咆哮。他身形小，黑龙抬手卡住他的肩膀时局势立刻发生反转，他被摁倒在地，背里嵌进玻璃碎片，哀嚎出声。

黑龙掐住他的脖子，他的喉骨咯吱作响，人群在欢呼嘶喊，Tuck开始出现耳鸣，辛辣的血腥味混着各式的示警气息碾压他的肺叶，同族的威压快要把他的颅骨挤碎，然后一声闷响，压制着他的力度突然消失了，Tuck在一瞬间感到万籁俱寂。

他身上一沉，空气挤进他的肺里，Tuck嘶嘶地抽着气，温热的血液淋在他的颈肩上，很快凉了下来，他缓过神，一把将压在身上的尸体推开，那龙类被从后脑勺爆了头，血糊糊的一片。Tuck吞咽了一下，抬头看向楼上，FDR就站在那，一手持枪，另一边拿着他的大衣。

Tuck咧嘴笑了，他抬起胳膊，向他的搭档比了个大拇指。 

08

他们这次立了功，那条偷渡客还是个通缉犯，情报就纹在他的背上。他俩的业绩终于有所好转，Tuck拿到了他的酬薪，他带着一身伤躺在FDR家的软沙发上刷了一个星期的手机，然后爬起来告诉他他找到了新的公寓。

当Tuck宣布这个消息时FDR刚给他泡好一杯咖啡，冰柜里甚至还有两瓶没开封的酸奶。Tuck欢呼着给了他一个拥抱，FDR不得不张开手臂，举起杯子，防止咖啡洒到他们身上，但还是有一些溅到了他的手指。

FDR以为龙类都是冷血动物，但是Tuck抱起来暖烘烘的。

于是Tuck就像当初干脆利落地来一样干脆利落地走了。他们不再一起上下班，报告还是Tuck写，FDR有时就坐在他的对面撑着下巴看他，Tuck注意到他的视线，会抬起头来朝他笑笑。

FDR还是会半夜起来喝水，他守着空荡荡的客厅，觉得心里空落落的。他很难描述那到底是一种什么样的感觉。他穿着单衣坐在那，觉得有点冷，但又不是一床被子的问题。他最后还是给Tuck打了电话，虽然当时已经是半夜两点，他紧张地攥着手机，电话那头响了三声，然后被人接了起来。

“Hello？”Tuck哑着嗓子，还有点鼻音，他含糊着嘀咕，“该死的，FDR，现在是凌晨两点……”

“Tuck？”FDR小心地问道。

“嗯…”电话那边传来沙沙的杂音，Tuck打了个哈欠，“报告的话直接发给我就好……”

“你不是在休假吗？”

“是啊，但是你是个混蛋——”他听起来像翻了个身，FDR猜Tuck现在也许正裹被子蜷成一团，“你除了不分黑白地压榨我，还能为了什么事？”

“不、不，不是工作……”FDR握紧水杯，他舔了下嘴唇，感到嗓子发干。

“啊……”Tuck发出一小串龙类的咕哝声，他呼噜着笑起来，“你又睡不着了，Franklin？”

“……是的（Yeah）。”FDR回应道。

“我好困，”Tuck说，“我明天去班上看你，嗯？”

“你现在就回你的卧室，躺在床上，盖好被子睡觉……像个乖宝宝一样，”Tuck的嗓音又哑又轻，“我是龙，”他说，“不会有别的怪物来伤害你的。”

“你拿我当小孩子？”FDR忍不住笑起来。

“如果这能让你好好睡觉的话，”Tuck轻声哼哼，“好梦，Franklin…”

09

他们相安无事了两个月，在FDR终于打算好再约个女人来过夜时，他打开门，又看见了拎着手提箱的Tuck。

“搞什么？”FDR一脸见了鬼的表情。

“说来话长，兄弟。”Tuck有点不好意思，他局促地扯着嘴角朝FDR笑笑，“方便再收留我一段时间吗？”

“所以，”FDR提高声音，他倚着浴室的门，听里面哗啦的水声，“你这次又因为买首饰把自己的卡刷爆了？”

“是的！”Tuck回应道，他的声音穿过水声有些模糊，“我也没办法，它们就这么亮晶晶的，我控制不住——”

“你是条龙，龙怎么会没钱呢？”

“没有龙会把自己的宝贝换出去的，Franklin，”Tuck大声说，“反正我还有你，兄弟，谢谢你愿意收留我！”

“你不是管钱的料，Tuck，你应该找个人帮你看着你的银行卡。”FDR扣了扣指甲，他听到莎黛的歌，FDR掏出手机看了一眼，不是他的，“Tuck，”他叫道，“你好像来电话了。”

FDR帮他把手机拿过去时，电话已经挂断了，备注是一个他不认识的女人的名字，Tuck湿漉漉的脑袋从里面探出来，他半眯着眼看屏幕，“啊哈，是老板娘。”

Tuck倒不怕冷，他就光着身子，半敞着门，从FDR手里接过手机，点开一条简讯，“我常去的饰品店的女主人，她问我周末有没有空。”

“做什么？”FDR问。

“大概是你们所谓的约会，我猜？”Tuck有些奇怪地抬眼看他，“我以为你会比我了解这个，‘少女杀手’？”

“你们…”FDR差点咬到自己的舌尖，“你们在交往…？”

“没有吧，”Tuck不确定地说，“她上周带我去看了电影，然后我们去喝了茶……可我也跟你去看过电影啊，你一会儿能不能给我泡杯热可可？”

“你喜欢她吗？”FDR打断道，他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就这么盯着Tuck。

Tuck不知道他的搭档反应为什么这么大，他眨了眨眼，“…我喜欢她店里的项链，”Tuck说，“很好看。”

“那你就不该答应她，Tuck，”Tuck挑起眉，他放下手机，向FDR露出一个询问的眼神，“这不是‘喜欢’，”FDR说，“如果你对她没有那种感觉，你就应该明确的拒绝，爱情是一种很复杂的东西，你这样是在伤害她的感情——“

“谢谢你，FDR，”Tuck扯着嘴角笑了一下，“但我总觉得这话从你嘴里说出来有些怪怪的。”

他们之间的气氛变得有些尴尬，Tuck搓了下手臂，他可能觉得有点冷，FDR看着项链上凝结的水珠顺着Tuck的胸膛滚落下去。

“家庭聚会，”FDR说，“我周末有一个家庭聚会——”

“我想带你去。”

他抬眼看着Tuck。

10

“不要太花哨，——不不，不要这件黑的，太阴暗了，”FDR坐在沙发上，对Tuck指点道，“也不用太正经，就，放松一点，只是一个家庭聚会——”

“…你知道吗，FDR，”Tuck呼出一口气，他把身上的黑衬衫脱下来，塞回自己的行李箱，“你最好的建议就是闭上你的嘴。”

“嘿，我认真的，哥们，”FDR道，“这就是一个家庭聚会，你不用这么紧张……”

Tuck看了他一眼，“闭上嘴，”他说，“求你了（please）。”

FDR抿起嘴，点点头，冲他做了个“OK”的手势。

Tuck把那件咖啡色的羊毛衫从箱子底抽出来，他抖开衣服，歪头看了一会儿，然后侧身展示给FDR，“没见过吧，哈？”他找了件白衬衣穿在里面，然后套上羊毛衫，Tuck整理好自己的领子，从上往下抚平褶皱，转过身面向FDR。

“这件有点——”Tuck在瞪他，FDR把嘴边上一句“毛茸茸”咽了回去，“挺好的，”他说，“很不赖。”

FDR开车带他去的，路上Tuck一直在摆弄他的手指。FDR敲的门，他在清嗓子，Tuck就紧张地捏着衬衫边角。

开门的是一位慈祥的老妇人，FDR的祖母Nana，“瞧瞧谁来啦，我的孩子们。”她拥抱了FDR，贴了贴他的脸侧，然后又去拥抱了Tuck，“你就是Franklin的好朋友了，Tuck？”

“是的，我。”Tuck放松身体，他试着回抱了一下，跟FDR交流着眼神，FDR朝他点点头，“很高兴认识您，奶奶。”Tuck笑着说。

“你们提前到了一个小时呢。”Nana把他们领进屋。Tuck打量着房间，龙类的生性比较敏感警惕，FDR安抚地捏了捏他的肩膀，“我们可以帮着布置一下，我记错时间了。”

“不，Franklin，就你去帮忙布置，”Nana拉过Tuck，Tuck僵了一下，他飞快地看了一眼FDR，有点茫然无措，“我带Tuck参观一下。”

FDR抬了下手，又把手收回来，“…我一会去找你，Tuck。”他安慰道。

Nana带着他去了后院的马厩，Tuck抿着嘴，努力不让自己后颈的鳞片炸起来。他接收到太多陌生信息，FDR的味道稀薄了，这让他没太有安全感。

“她是一个漂亮姑娘。”Tuck小心地收敛着龙类的气息，那是一匹漂亮的小母马，他在Nana的鼓励下朝她伸出手，摸了摸她的脸侧，温热的，细腻的软毛蹭着他的掌心。

“你会骑马吗？”Nana问道。“不，”Tuck摇了下头，他抚摸着马的鬃毛，半眯着眼笑起来，“我觉得她喜欢我。”他揉了揉马的脖子，然后收回手，“您还会骑她吗？”

“不，她是Franklin的马，你可以让他教教你。”Nana朝他眨眨眼，Tuck舔了下嘴唇，有点腼腆地笑了一下。

“这是他父母吗？”马棚对面的墙上贴了些照片，Tuck凑过去看，还有一张是一个穿着超人戏服的小男孩，应该是FDR，看起来很蠢。

“是的。”Nana的手搭在他的小臂上，Tuck侧头看了一眼老妇人。

“我听他……提到过一点。”Tuck安抚地握住Nana的手，“那一定是一段非常糟糕的时光。”

“我现在在陪着他，”Tuck轻声说，“我们会走出来的。”

“…聚会要开始了，”Nana抚了下他的后背，“我们该过去了，Tuck。”

FDR在角落处的一张圆桌上找到Tuck。

“你怎么跑这来了？”FDR端着一碟蛋糕，坐到他的旁边，“你要吃吗，草莓的，我可以也去给你拿一盘。”

“不不，多谢。”Tuck把他翘着的腿放下了，他身体前倾，手肘撑在圆桌上，“我适应不了，”Tuck说，他侧头看着FDR，“人有点多。龙类很少写会这样…聚集在一起。除非是战争。”

“你喜欢甜食？”Tuck问。

“还好，”FDR塞了一口奶油，“这是这个无聊派对里难得还算不赖的东西了。”

“你说这个聚会无聊？”Tuck皱起眉。

“有你陪着我一起坐在这就没那么无聊了。”FDR道，他承认了，“好吧，我就是不想你被那个女人约走。而且我一个人话真的会无聊死。”

“你还真是个混蛋哈，FDR。”Tuck哼笑一声。

“听着，Tuck，”FDR咬了一口软绵绵的蛋糕，他比划着叉子，“即使我不知道你对那个女人是什么样的感觉，但我敢肯定那都不是爱情。”

“你知道什么是爱吗？”他放下蛋糕，伸手握住Tuck的肩膀。Tuck稍微向后仰了一点，抬着下巴，朝他挑眉。  
  
FDR干脆搂住他，他揽着Tuck的肩膀使他前倾，Tuck不得不凑近，“你瞧，”FDR用眼神向他示意，他的祖父和祖母正在跳舞，“虽然他俩都有点白内障，但当他们双眼交汇的时候，”他看着Tuck，难得一本正经，“那就是爱。”

“Centaurea cyanus Linn.”Tuck注视着他的眼睛，出声低语道。

“？”FDR有些疑惑地抬了下眉。

“矢车菊，”Tuck说，“你有一双漂亮的眼睛，Franklin.”

11

Tuck正式成为了FDR的室友，FDR给他收拾了一间客房，但Tuck更多时间还是睡在客厅的大沙发上。“床太大了，”Tuck解释道，“一个人睡空荡荡的，很没安全感。”

“不过如果你愿意让我铺上一床项链——”

“不，不行，”FDR打断道，“你就让那些亮晶晶的东西都老实地待在你的首饰盒里不行吗？”

Tuck耸肩，FDR突然想起来什么，他问Tuck上次说的把两人的账户绑定在一起的事考虑得怎么样。Tuck一脸茫然地看着他，他“哦”了一声，“我不懂，”他说，“你觉得需要吗？”FDR点点头，然后拎着他去了CIA的财务部。

Tuck跟着FDR办了整套手续流程，业务员小姐问了他好几遍，估计是看他又乖又愣的，而FDR也不像什么好人，Tuck只在她说“不能随意支付”时撇了下嘴，然后乖乖地点头。

他俩开始整天黏在一起，成双入对。有八卦的同事逮着Tuck落单的时候跟他旁敲侧击，问他跟FDR相处得怎么样，Tuck挠了挠耳后，他挺高兴能融入这个人类团体的，他咧着嘴傻乐，“我有家人了（I have a family）。”Tuck说，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像他喜欢的漂亮宝石。FDR在招呼他，Tuck跟同事道别，跟着FDR进了电梯，眯着眼笑。

FDR不再往家带女人，偶尔会去外面的宾馆约个炮，当他发现自己在女人身上很难再找到当初的愉悦感后，FDR的夜生活就只剩下了跟Tuck打牌，跟Tuck玩球，跟Tuck打电子游戏，跟Tuck共度电影之夜……Tuck，Tuck，全都是Tuck。瞧啊，当你允许某个家伙进入你的房间后，你就要做好你的全部生活都会被他填满的准备。

淋浴的水有些凉了，Tuck洗澡时总会用掉很多的热水，FDR脊背淋着水，手臂上起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，水声蒙着他的耳朵，Tuck在外面看电视，声音模模糊糊的，FDR握着自己的老二，他用手指圈着头部箍了一下，那些女人对他而言已经索然无味，不然他也不至于落魄于此，想着那个暖烘烘的小个子龙类打手枪。他发出沉闷的哼声，微凉的水流冲掉了他指缝间的液体。他完蛋了。FDR想。

FDR洗完澡出来，Tuck穿着棉质的T恤和短裤，窝在沙发里喝牛奶，他抬起眼来看FDR，往一旁挪了挪，曲着一条腿。FDR穿着浴衣，挨着他坐下，贴着Tuck温热的小腿。Tuck咬着吸管，伸手捞过他的手机，递给FDR，“有任务了。”

他们出任务的时候，大部分的交流就像在调情。Tuck戴着FDR送给他的手表，是为了纪念他们组队一周年并且没有闹分家。龙类都是吝啬的小气鬼，Tuck抱着他的小匣子，苦着脸问FDR有没有喜欢的，FDR觉得娘炮，嫌弃地挥手拒绝，Tuck考虑了很久，塞给了FDR一块矢车菊蓝宝石。

他们这次的任务是逮捕一个嫌疑犯，那个家伙滑头得很，带了一打保镖，还有个难缠的副手。上头给他们的要求是秘密行动，而FDR和Tuck又将这个豪华会场搅了个天翻地覆。Tuck动起手时红龙的禀性暴露无遗，他擅长击杀，FDR负责控制他，虽然他更多的时候都会在Tuck得手后为他欢呼。

上头要求留下副手和头目，于是Tuck的子弹就打进了那个副手的膝盖，他飞扑过去把那个嫌犯头头摁倒在地。Tuck的眼角冒着龙鳞，他低声嘶吼，那个家伙身上纹着龙符，近身搏斗他俩不相上下，Tuck的枪没子弹了，弹匣在FDR那，他用枪托重击嫌犯的下巴，FDR赶来，一枪击中了那个头目的肩膀，卸掉了它所有的反抗。

“我抓到他的。”Tuck说，他用膝盖顶着那个家伙的后腰，在他的后颈上来了一下，确保他昏过头去。

“不，是我。”FDR说，他把手枪插进后腰，活动了一下脖子。

“好嘛，当然是你，”Tuck站起身，他拍了拍衣服上的灰，“干得不赖，伙计。”

他走到FDR的旁边，抓了抓耳后，咧着嘴笑起来，“合作愉快，船长先生？”

FDR垂下眼看他，Tuck的睫毛很长，微微上翘，他眨了眨眼，他们离得有些近了，“晚上去喝一杯，庆祝一下？”FDR问。

“听起来不错。”Tuck说，FDR的视线越过他的肩膀向后，Tuck觉得他的表情有些不对头。龙类的直觉让他意识到危险的逼近，而在Tuck做出反应前，FDR一把拽住他的手臂，扯着他侧身挡在他的身前。子弹嵌进了他的腰腹，FDR闷哼一声，身体一软。

Tuck在一瞬间抽出FDR后腰处的配枪，抬手将那个偷袭者击毙，正中眉心。FDR倚在他的身上，Tuck拽着他的胳膊，FDR在往下滑，Tuck就揽住他的胸膛，抱着他慢慢地跪下，“哦…上帝……”

“FDR……”Tuck用力捂住FDR腰侧的伤口，红色的血洇湿了白色的衬衣，还有昂贵的西服，龙从喉头发出破碎的哀吟，“这可不好洗哈，Franklin……”

“上帝啊……”Tuck贴着FDR的脸侧，他在哆嗦，手上用力，却在不住地发着抖，他发出带着鼻音的哽咽声，尾音稀碎，“Franklin……”

龙会流眼泪吗？FDR模糊地想。他听到远处直升机的隆隆声，还有Tuck胸腔里心脏快速鼓动的声音，然后他开始耳鸣，他想告诉Tuck没事的救援已经来了，他不会有事，FDR觉得冷,而Tuck身上很暖，冰箱里还有两瓶酸奶，他还没告诉Tuck那张主卡的密码，他张了张嘴，那句话就从他的嘴边溜了出来。

“我爱你，”FDR说，“我爱你，Tuck。”

12

FDR醒了，他睁开眼，手指动了一下。Tuck伏在床边睡觉，他感受到动静， 抬起头，迷茫地眨了眨眼，看到FDR在看他时瞬间清醒了。

“Franklin？”Tuck起身，他检查了FDR的点滴，又看了下他的伤口，摁了床头的呼叫铃。FDR的麻药劲还没过，人看起来有点懵懵的，Tuck忍不住乐，他把床头调高，喂了FDR一些水，贴了贴他的额头，烧已经退了。

护士来给他做例查，Tuck本来想退到一边，FDR伸手把他拉住了，Tuck看了看他，又看了看护士，不好意思地笑了一下，握着FDR的手坐到了床边上。

护士说一切正常，恢复的还不错，点滴快输完了，她就给FDR把针拔了。“晚一点医生会来，可能需要再开点药。”Tuck点头，FDR一直在看他俩握在一起的手。

护士走了，Tuck动了下手指，FDR抬眼看他，“那可是护士姐姐，”Tuck坏笑，“你怎么不跟女人来电了？”

FDR手指冰凉，Tuck就攥到掌心里给他暖。FDR要喝水，又不让Tuck撒手，Tuck只能扭着身子去端杯子，“你下次不要再替我挡子弹，”他半开玩笑道，“我一定比你好照顾，小男孩。”

FDR喝了水，他看着Tuck，嗓子有些哑，“我认真的。”他说。

“我知道。”Tuck笑了一下，他又扭着身子把杯子放回去。他拉过FDR的手，用脸侧贴着他的手背，蹭了蹭，“我也会替你挡子弹的。”

“我信任你，Franklin…”Tuck垂着眼，他的唇角印在FDR的手背上，“我愿意为你做任何事。”

“我知道你也会。”Tuck笑，他看了一眼FDR，他还戴着那块手表，“你带给我了很多…非常奇妙的东西。”

“感情，”他说，“那真的非常美丽。”

“就像宝石，亮晶晶的，很温暖。”

“我喜欢和你在一起…”Tuck半眯起眼，“我很高兴你愿意接纳我……”

“我不确定那是不是……爱。”Tuck凑近FDR，FDR的蓝眼睛注视着他，他有点脸红，“我想一直做你的搭档(partner)。”

Tuck垂下眼，掩住眼底流金，他嗅到FDR的味道，红鳞浮现在眼角处，他凑近，嘴唇贴上FDR的，有点凉。

“船长，”Tuck蹭着他的嘴唇，“获准上岸？”

FDR出院了，他在家里休息了一个星期，Tuck中途回去做了趟任务报告，然后就试着在家里学做菜，FDR怀疑英国龙类是不是有味觉障碍，但是碍于Tuck的面子，他会吃掉不糊的那一部分。

今天FDR终于争取到了一次伙食权，他订了披萨，Tuck皱着眉，还是默许了。FDR拿了威士忌和牛奶，还放了莎黛的音乐，他把Tuck摁进沙发里，把牛奶递给他，Tuck看着他把酒瓶启开。

“不、不不，”Tuck皱起眉，“你不能喝这个！”

FDR挑起眉看着他，“我已经没事了。”Tuck不管，直接拿走了FDR手里的酒瓶，把手边的牛奶扔给他，“你喝这个。”

FDR撇嘴，也不好说什么，他觉得气氛全没了，他喝了两口牛奶，觉得这玩意连水都不如。

FDR闷着跟Tuck生了会儿气，想要表达他的不满，等他感到不对劲抬起头的时候，Tuck已经把第三瓶威士忌灌下去了。

“Tuck！”FDR扑过去抢他的酒瓶，推搡着把Tuck压在了沙发上，“…乖，把酒瓶给我。”

Tuck眯着眼朝他笑，也不说话，就一个劲傻乐，他有点上头，脸红红的，眼睛里像含着泪。FDR舔了下嘴唇，去掰Tuck的手指，“你喝多了，Tuck…”

他倒跟所有的醉鬼一样会说“没有”，Tuck死攥着酒瓶，FDR抓着他的手腕骨摁住，瓶口一倾，酒全洒在了Tuck身上。

Tuck哼哼两声，他被FDR完全控制住，终于肯松了手，酒瓶掉到地上，FDR也顾不得那张羊毛毯。Tuck的嘴唇上沾了些酒液，他抿着唇吮，又舔了舔嘴角，FDR看着他，忍不住吞咽了一下。

“你拿枪抵着我？”Tuck皱起眉，他贴着FDR的下体蹭了一下，FDR俯身咬上他的嘴唇，威士忌的味道。

Tuck挣了下手腕，然后乖顺地张开嘴，让进来FDR的舌头。FDR舔Tuck的舌尖，用下面压着他蹭，Tuck被他蹭硬了，又被亲得有点缺氧，FDR一松手放开他，他就哼哼着推他，手指搭在FDR的脖子上，吐着舌尖喘。

FDR解开Tuck的衬衣扣子，他自觉有点不太厚道，但是人都送到嘴边了又没有不吃的道理。

Tuck喝醉了很乖，他倒不闹，就是迷茫地看着。FDR亲他的嘴角，去摸他温热的胸膛，男人的身体不像女人那样软，Tuck又属于结实的那种，但他的胸肉却能握成一捧，他的乳头蹭着FDR的掌心，渐渐变硬。FDR去拆他的腰带，他让Tuck抬腰，Tuck就配合着他脱了裤子。

他把Tuck的裤子扔在地上，卡进他的两腿间，Tuck只套着一件衬衣，前襟还大敞着，他揪着FDR的袖口，有点紧张。FDR亲着哄他，从沙发垫下摸出润滑剂，避孕套不知道掖哪了，他也不是很想用。

他给Tuck弄出来一次，FDR怀疑Tuck是个雏，他还没弄几下他就交代了，射出来的东西很浓，FDR全抹在他的小腹上了。Tuck的身体泛着一层粉红，在纹身处甚至能隐约看出一点鳞片的痕迹，FDR挖了一块润滑剂，捂热一些，抹在囊袋后会阴处，然后试着去碰隐秘的穴口，他探进去一根手指，Tuck夹了下大腿，手肘撑起上身来看他。

FDR有点心虚，他凑过去亲他，Tuck侧头躲了一下，“你的伤。”他抬起眼看他，眼角发红，抿着嘴将两腿分开一些，然后试探着舔了舔FDR的嘴角。

他倒没觉得伤口疼，FDR又加了一根手指，亲吻着Tuck把他的闷哼声堵回去，他硬得发疼。

他没想这么不体贴的，FDR用三根手指草草地扩张好，哄着Tuck要操他，Tuck就垂着眼睛答应了，长长的睫毛搔在FDR的心口上。FDR觉得Tuck真好看，比那些女人还漂亮，他操进去时Tuck轻微地打着哆嗦，他抓住FDR的手臂，“太大了…”他带着鼻音哽咽，“嗯…痛……”

他醒酒了，眼睛里透着一点碎金，又被泪水掩住了。FDR操进去一半，又退出来再全部干进去，Tuck被顶得噎了一下，他动了下腿，蹭到了FDR的腰侧。Tuck一下子僵住了，有些紧张地看着他，“疼不疼？”他抽着气，小声问。

“好疼，”FDR被他夹得脑子糊成一团，还要坏心哄他，Tuck小心地用指尖碰了碰他伤口处的嫩肉，FDR咬他鼻尖，“你坐上来自己动，好不好？”

Tuck对这种事懵懵懂懂，他惦记FDR的伤口，而那个混蛋只想着搞他屁股。他的两膝跪在沙发上，FDR的掌心握着他的后颈，他扶着FDR粗长的老二，沉着腰坐下去。他害怕，抽着鼻子，含得很慢，FDR忍了忍才没伸手摁他。

Tuck全都含了进去，他倚着FDR喘，湿漉漉的呼吸全洒在他的颈窝里。FDR碰了碰他们交合的地方，咬着Tuck的耳朵，哄他动一动，他扶着他的腰，浅浅地插了几下。Tuck突然呻吟出声，FDR试着在刚才那个地方蹭了蹭，压着那里不动。

“来，”他将Tuck稍微推开一点，Tuck呜咽了一声，FDR掐了下他的乳尖，“自己动一动。”

Tuck被操得很深，他下意识摸了下自己的小腹，又被FDR拉过去扶着他的肩。他撑着膝盖小幅度地动了几下，并没有全部坐下去，FDR不太满意，就故意在Tuck沉腰的顶胯撞他的敏感点。

“Franklin……”Tuck被他弄得软了腰，哆哆嗦嗦地哭起来，肠肉随着他的抽噎一收一缩的，FDR被他绞得头皮发麻，他安抚地摩挲着Tuck汗湿的后背，Tuck蹭着他的脖子，小声呜呜叫。

“Tuck…”FDR亲他，Tuck张开嘴，FDR咬他软软的舌头，他搂着Tuck的腰大开大合地操起来，舔他通红的耳垂，“我爱你……”

“…我也爱你，” Tuck攀着他的肩膀，磨蹭FDR的鼻尖，眼睛湿漉漉的，“我也爱你，Franklin……”

FDR带Tuck去了他常去的那家首饰店。Tuck很高兴，FDR掌控财政后一般就很少再允许他去买项链，大部分时间他就只能可怜巴巴趴在橱窗外面看，FDR最初还会因为他的狗狗眼心软，后来就不再上当，直接把他拎走。

Tuck熟门熟路地就想往项链那个专柜跑，FDR一把拽住他后衣领，力道熟悉，Tuck撇嘴。

FDR拎着他去了主柜台那，Tuck扯着嘴角干巴巴地跟老板娘打了个招呼，他觉得气氛有些微妙的尴尬。FDR把他摁在座位上，让他伸出左手，Tuck有点莫名其妙，还是乖乖地把手递给了FDR，FDR捏了下他的手心，转向女老板，“量一下尺寸，”他说，“无名指的。”

Tuck拿到了FDR之前拽着他去定做的戒指，FDR拉过他的左手，给他戴到无名指上。

Tuck新奇，他举着手迎着光看，戒指是银色的，上面嵌着一小块蓝宝石。

FDR在盯着他，Tuck抿起嘴，他本来觉得有点不太方便，他想了想，下意识把手背在了身后，“挺好看的。”他朝FDR眨眼。

“但是只能带一个。”FDR突然说，Tuck愣了一下，意识到是他是在说之前的项链问题，他刚想点头，FDR又补充，“而且只能戴我给你的这个。”

“好的，”Tuck乖巧地点头，“好的。”

FDR满意地笑了，他把另一个小盒递给Tuck，Tuck抿着嘴，他有样学样地给FDR戴上，然后亲吻了一下他的手背。

“我是龙，”他抬眼看FDR，笑起来，“你是我的宝贝啦，我守护你。”

“你也只能戴这一个——”

“当然，”FDR咬上他的嘴唇，Tuck轻哼一声，“当然，Tuck。”

彩蛋

Tuck回了一趟龙世界，他有事要办。FDR本来都一起请好假了，结果Tuck说不能带他。

“下次带你去啦。”Tuck挠了挠脸侧，他什么都没带，首饰盒都留在FDR的卧室，CIA的车就在门口等着，Tuck抱着FDR吧唧亲了一口，把他哄回去，“过两天就回来。”

FDR在家没事干，就把假期拿来补觉，Tuck回来的时候他刚睡醒，披着睡袍给他开门。

“你不是有钥匙吗？”FDR抓抓头发，Tuck揣着怀，脸有点红，看着挺兴奋，FDR才注意到他的肚子那鼓鼓的，他皱起眉，“你带了什么回来？”

Tuck咧嘴朝他笑，他把FDR推进门里，一把撩起自己的上衣，一颗圆滚滚的蛋露了出来。

“什么玩意！？”FDR一脸见鬼。

Tuck捧着那颗蛋，大叫:“Surprise！”

“矢车菊！浅蓝色的！”Tuck说，“你看，多配你的眼睛！”他把那颗龙蛋怼到FDR脸前， 献宝一样傻笑着，眼睛半眯着，亮晶晶的。

他之前说什么来着，FDR抹了把脸，保育员，他想，保育员。 哈哈。

FDR:你生的？ 

Tuck:捡的。 

FDR:？？？

Tuck:我是公龙！

FDR :？？？？？？


End file.
